


Stream.

by Buio_Angelo



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: Because I just saw a BEAUTIFUL GIRL, F/F, HELP I’M GAY, HER BEAUTY RIVALS THAT OF APHRODITE’S, HER INTELLIGENCE SURPASSES ATHENA, I made up the characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buio_Angelo/pseuds/Buio_Angelo
Summary: I wrote this over a particular bout of pining. Took me only about fifteen minutes. But promise, no spelling mistakes.Two girls’ love story. Oneshot. Femslash. I normally tolerate flames but not on this occasion, so no homophobia, please.P.S. This fic doesn’t include real names of anyone that I know.





	Stream.

‘Aria!’ She skidded to a stop, bare soles scraping painfully on the slippery rocks. ‘What the fuck are you doing here?’ The girl in question poked her head out of the stream amongst the halo of auburn hair and grinned cheekily at her. ‘Taking a bath, of course.’ ‘In a stream? Gods the water’s too cold for me to dip my feet in!’  
Aria blew a string of lazy bubbles towards her. ‘Please don’t. Anyways, the Manor’s out of water today.’ She twirled a strand of hair between her fingers, and moved her feet, kicking up unseen currents underneath the surface. ‘The water has a mind of its own. It comes and goes.’  
Bree grunted as an answer and sat down cross-legged on the mossy bank, ignoring the chill creeping up her damp skirt. She plucked a piece of grass from behind her and pinched it. It was fully matured, a dull dark green, and her nail carved a crescent a shade lighter over the rigid blade. ‘Henry’s looking for me, again. I swear he is relentless. Let him look around. See if he finds me. Humph!’  
A pale arm stretched out from the water and poked a wet dot on Bree’s stocking. Bree caught hold of the hand and examined the slender fingers, smiling. Aria’s entire head submerged and then popped out of the stream, spewing a long stream of water at her, soaking her front. Bree squawked in mock outrage, splashing a small wave at Aria, which she tried to retaliate had her feet not slipped on the floor of the stream, and she slid down to a kneeling position, wheezing with giggles and spluttering, hair tangled into a mess.  
The girls calmed down, breathing heavily, Bree’s hand smoothing out Aria’s hair, Silent.  
‘You should head back. It’s near sundown.’ Aria said, all hints of mirth washed away. ‘Nah.’ Bree pulled Aria towards her and locked her in a embrace, running her hand between Aria’s shoulder blades, caressing. Aria shivered. ‘We’ve still a while, haven’t we?’  
Thus the two girls smiled at each other, the rays from the settling sun slanting softly on their sides, casting their profiles aglow. This. This feels like eternity.

.................

‘It’s a secret.’  
‘It’s our secret.’  
‘We’re not going to tell anyone. Not your suitor.’  
‘Especially not my suitor.’  
‘God knows what we’ve been up to. Certainly nothing... indecent.’  
‘God doesn’t know anything.’

.................

Bree was still grinning stupidly as she walked home towards the sunrise, shirt wrinkled and hair missed, hardly noticing her legs shivering beneath her soaked skirt.  
Far behind her, in a large, empty mansion with water shortage, a girl shaped droplets from her long wet hair, touched her full lips, and smiled, eyes faraway.


End file.
